


Heatin’ Things Up

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [35]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon has a different idea of how to spend their time in the kitchen at breakfast.Hope doesn’t mind it’s a little naughty.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Heatin’ Things Up

She was hanging out in their loft, wearing only Landon’s shirt as she popped some beard in the toaster.

“Hey, beautiful.” Landon whispered as he softly kissed her cheek and bought his arms around her.

“Hey, babe.” She said, enjoying as he pressed himself against her and his lips met her neck.

She felt something hard pressed against her ass and she whined.

“You left me alone in bed, beautiful.” He whispered, pressing his lower torso closer to her.

His apparent hardness though his boxers pressed against her, causing her to whine. Even though she had him just hours ago, she needed him again.

“You always look so sexy in just my shirt, beautiful.” He said hoarsely into her ear.

Hope smirked but found herself bent over on one of the kitchen counters as Landon slipped his boxers off and rose up his shirt to show off her bare ass.

“I’m going to fuck you, right here and now.” He stated seductively which caused her to whine.

His hands were at her hips as she felt him gently push himself inside her and then start to move.

“Yes, babe, yes...” she moaned as he thrust.

“You like my cock? Like how it fills you?” He asked.

“Yes! Yes!” She replied, screaming as one of his hands slid down and played with her clit.

She supposed no one would guess by looking at Landon but he was passionate and loved to talk dirty to her. It was their secret.

“Beautiful, do you want me to fill you with my cum?” He whispered, as he thrust slow, gentle, and steady.

“Yes, babe!” She screamed.

Her wolf loved the feeling of being full with her mate’s seed, even though it wouldn’t quite take root just yet.

“Coming right up, beautiful.” He said as his thrusts picked up the pace and lost their rhythm.

She squealed in delight as she felt his cum splash against her walls before reaching her own orgasm shortly there after. Short, fast thrusts followed as Landon deposited the rest of his load inside her before slumping. He kissed her check and her shoulders as he slid out of her, causing her to whine.

If it was up to her, she would be filled with his cock almost all the time.

To her surprise, Landon bought her up on the kitchen counter, opening her legs and his head went in between them. He soon worked on licking up his previously deposited load before raising his head. She growled until he kissed her, an open mouthed kiss full of his cum and hers. She moaned into the kiss as his fingers moved themselves in and out of her cunt, causing her to moan some more.

She broke off the kiss, moaning and panting.

“Always so eager for me, my beautiful slut.” Landon stated and she nodded her head.

“Yes, yes. Your beautiful slut. Please get your head back down there.” She whined.

Soon, Landon’s head returned to in between Hope’s legs, her legs keeping his head close as he licked and sucked until she cried out, reaching her second release of the morning.

Sex with Landon was _always_ mind blowing. Whenever and wherever it was and however it went.

Soon, she was filled with his cock again as her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist as he thrust fast, hard, and steady.

“Such a beautiful eager slut who takes my cock so well.” He whispered.

“Yes! Your slut!” She screamed back at him in a half moan.

“My slut? What does my slut want?” He whispered

“To be filled with your cum! Fill her with a sticky creampie!” She yelled back.

“I guess I’ll have to oblige my little eager slut.” He whispered as he began to jerk and fill her.

Little whines and whimpers escaped her mouth as she was filled again with his seed and came alongside him.

“Fuck...” he moaned as he left her, dripping with his and her cum on the countertop of their kitchen.

“Sex with you...” she responded

“Yeah.” He said.


End file.
